


Bleeding Love

by coffeefox2k



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Asmodeus - Freeform, Death, Demons, Drama, F/M, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Gore, Love, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Multi, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Romance, Transformation, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Witches, coven - Freeform, werebear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeefox2k/pseuds/coffeefox2k
Summary: When discovering she is the descendant of Mina Harker, Maria Harkenson travels to Romania to learn more about the real Count Dracula. What ensues is a story of drama, horror, sacrifice, learning to love again, trust, and fate. What would you do when faced with a legend?
Relationships: Dracula/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Bleeding Love

The blaring sound of an alarm is always a terrible sound. A slow hand reached out from under the warm comforter to fumble the button. Cool, crisp morning air greeted a tired face as the covers slid down slightly. Why was it always so damn cold in the morning? As she sat up, Maria looked around in a tired state. She groaned as she plopped back against her comfortable pillow, the residual warmth lulling her back into a semi-awake state. That was of course until her flatmate swung her door open.  
“Oh no you don’t, luv, you aren’t sleepin in today,” her cheery morning inclined friend said. “Come on. You’ve literally got two classes left, I’m not letting you do this.”  
Maria groaned, and pulled her covers over her head.  
“Come on Sky, I just need a few more minutes,” Maria managed to mumble in her sleepy state. Before Maria knew it a blast of ice cold Essex winter air blew over her, and it knocked her coziness right away.  
“AHHH!!” She exclaimed and she shot up to see a grinning Skyla holding her window open.  
“There you are. Thought you were swallowed by the blankets again. Now come on, I’ve made breakfast and tea,” she chimed as she shut the window. Maria grumbled as she shifted out of her no longer warm bed and grabbed some clothes. She yawed and wandered out to the living space where her other flatmate Eleanor was out already enjoying a breakfast plate. She chuckled seeing Maria’s bed hair.  
“Gave ya the window again did she?” Eleanor asked. Maria grunted as she grabbed a cup of tea.  
“Hey don’t blame me. It’s an effective technique to get sleepy school kids out of bed. Or at least that’s what me mum told me. She’s usually right,” Skyla hummed as she finished the sausages. Maria sat down next to Eleanor with her breakfast, munching away at some toast. Eleanor just chuckled at her tired mate.  
“So, what are your plans for holiday? My mum and dad are goin away to Italy and are havin me watch the house. Surprised they didn’t learn from last time, I’m gonna have a rager,” Skyla said with a mischievous expression.  
“I’m goin to France with Didier. I’m finally gonna meet his parents after a full two years of dating,” Eleanor chimed. Her face gleamed with an excitement Maria had only seen one other time- when she was drunk and offered bangers and mash.  
“What about you, bookworm? Gonna get lost on another adventure into the world of Moon Child?” Skyla teased. Maria huffed.  
“No. Besides, that book was terrible. Had an end that didn’t make sense and killed fan interest. Honestly… I don’t quite know. Don’t really have anywhere to go,” Maria replied, picking at the crumbs on her shirt.  
“Hey, you’re always invited to my place! Who knows, maybe I can help you with your hang up on Jax eyyy?” Skyla offered and she wiggled her brows in a playful manner. Maria laughed in response as she picked up her plate.  
“You already know I’m over him. And the last person you offered ended up totally not matching with me,” Maria replied.  
“Not my fault your personalities just didn’t mesh. But she seemed nice when I met her and thought it would work!” Skyla tried to defend, offering a pout in response. Maria laughed again. She really appreciated her friend at least trying to help her poor excuse of a love life.  
“I appreciate the effort, Sky, but it can’t be forced. Gotta just happen you know?”  
Eleanor stood, stretching her back.  
“Well, I’m off to work. Gotta get a few more hours in before the trip. See you birds later.” She hummed as she grabbed her coat. Skyla and Maria offered goodbyes as their friend left.

Maria continued about her morning, preparing for her last day of class before winter holiday. She stared in her vanity and examined her appearance for a moment. Her wavy chocolate hair always seemed to be a mess in the winter but at least today it wasn’t frizzy. She rubbed the sleep out of her hazel eyes before applying some mascara. The soft dusting of freckles on her face always looked so lovely in the summer but faded in the winter. That wasn’t on her mind, however. What was on her mind was the fact she didn’t have winter plans. Again. She grabbed her thick black coat and her backpack and headed out the door.  
The bitter winds whipped at Maria’s face as she hurried off to catch a coach to her university. As she settled into her seat she pulled a book out to read. It was a 40 minute ride to her university so she would finally have the time to finish reading one of her absolute favourite books- Brahm Stoker’s Dracula. The story’s culmination of the killing of Dracula always felt so… boring compared to the rest of the book. They are shown how powerful he is and yet they are able to get him in his sleep? It never made much sense to Maria but she nonetheless enjoyed the story. She let the last bit of the story suck her into its world, the words fully holding her attention. It always surprised her how quickly she got pulled into stories, especially when she would get startled by outside people. But she always found comfort in stories. It allowed her to escape for a little.  
Before she knew it, the 40 minute trip had elapsed. Maria shut her book and walked off the bus. There was hardly anybody around due to the British winter proudly showing its ass to the country. Maria quickly shuffled into the university building to go and find her classroom. She plopped down in her usual spot and pulled her tablet out for the last time in this class. Half of the students weren’t even there and she muttered to herself, wishing she had skipped too. Though Skyla, being the mum friend she was, would have never let her skip the last day. This particular class was a genetics class, specifically one studying the genealogy of families. It was certainly an interesting class to Maria, even if it wasn’t her major. Her professor walked in, her usual outfit now adorned with a puffy pink coat.  
“Alright class, as you know today is our last day of class. So, we will finally be taking a look at our genetic tests we sent out a few months ago. I was worried they wouldn’t arrive in time but thankfully they did. Serendipity I suppose! I’ll call your name and you can come and grab yours,” her professor stated as she pulled a big bag of envelopes out from the desk. She began to call names and the individuals that were there went to grab their results envelope.  
“Maria Harkenson?” her professor called. Maria smiled and walked to grab her envelope. She sat back in her seat and opened the envelope. She wasn’t all that surprised at her results- 60% Southern English, 20% Northern English, 10% Northern Irish, and 10% Dutch. She glanced to the next page, her family tree going back to the 1700’s. She always found family trees so fascinating. But she noticed something that snapped her out of her bored, daydream like state. Something… odd. At the 1800’s mark there was a marriage between one Johnathan Harker and one Wilhelmina Murray. Her heart pounded in her chest and when she glanced to see their child the pounding skipped a beat. Their son was Quincey Harker. Maria felt slightly nauseous reading those names. What? Was this real? It had to be some kind of coincidence. But it certainly did not feel like one. The exact names of Johnathan, Mina, and their son at a time that matched the book of Dracula perfectly. A strange feeling washed over Maria, one of both curiosity and apprehension. She hardly paid attention to the rest of her class and didn’t even remember her final class.  
She finally snapped out of the strange state of dissociation when she got on the coach back home. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and decided to research Brahm Stoker a bit more. From what she found on wikipedia, he seemed like a mostly straightforward person. He believed in science and despised fraud, claiming science over superstition. There was no way Dracula was based on real people… but the thought nagged her mind. It nagged her mind all the way home that this… this wasn’t just a coincidence.  
Maria walked up to her flat, her mind still lost in trying to make sense of it. She was so lost in her thought that she didn’t even notice that Skyla said hi when she came in.  
“Oi, Maria! You in there?” Skyla asked as she tossed a pillow her way. That finally got Maria’s attention and she blinked, holding the pillow.  
“Yeah, yeah… I’m alright,” Maria stated as she placed the pillow back onto the sofa.  
“Right, and I’m straight edge with a decent love life. What’s on your mind, bird? Takes a lot to get you distracted so it’s gotta be somethin,” Skyla stated as she sat down. She patted the cushion beside her and Maria sat down with a sigh.  
“You’re right… Today in my genetics class we got our DNA and family tree results back,” Maria explained as she pulled the envelope from her bag.  
“Oh, is it somethin bad? Like your great-grandparents are actually brother and sister?” Skyla asked. Maria gave an annoyed look but giggled in response. Skyla offered her usual cheeky grin.  
“No, no nothing like that. Just somethin… interesting,” Maria said as she pulled out her family tree chart.  
“Look here… you see those names?” Maria pointed to Johnathan and Wilhelmina. A look of surprise flashed over Skyla’s face for only a moment before she sat back and tilted her head.  
“I don’t get it, bird. What’s so odd about those names?” Skyla asked. Maria sighed in response.  
“Honestly, it’s most likely nothing. These names just stick out to me because they are the exact names of characters from one of my favourite books. What’s even weirder to me is the fact that their son is even the exact name of their son in the book…,” Maria explained, her attention focused on the wall. Skyla looked to the names again and looked back to Maria.  
“Gotta say, that is a bit odd. It’s one thing to have a name similar to a book character, it’s another to have names identical to your ancestors. What book are ya referring to?” Skyla asked as she took the papers from Maria.  
“Brahm Stoker’s Dracula,” replied Maria. Skyla looked up from the papers to Maria, her brow cocked in a rather disbelieving manner. Maria huffed.  
“Look, I know it sounds ridiculous. It sounds even more so when you find out Stoker was a man of science and hated superstition… But it still doesn’t feel like a coincidence…,” Maria stated. Skyla placed the papers down and looked to Maria.  
“Well… what do you want to do about it?” she asked. Maria looked out the window, the sun setting at it’s typical early time thanks to winter. She remained quiet for a moment before she replied.  
“I… I want to learn more about Dracula. Like, the person who inspired him. Vlad the Impaler,” she finally replied. She looked at Skyla who had an expression Maria had never seen before, and they had lived together for 3 years. Skyla had a blank expression, one that looked as if she was lost in thought in a way you only get to after something serious. Maria swallowed hard, a tad worried at this point. After a few moments, Skyla blinked and smiled, back to normal.  
“Well, have you ever been to Castle Dracula?” she asked. Maria starred, not quite sure how to respond to both what Skyla just did and her question.  
“Uh-er…. Um… no? Have you?” she responded. Skyla beamed and bounced off the sofa. She hurried over to the table and opened her computer.  
“Why yes, I have! I’ve been there a couple times. It’s also known as Bran’s Castle and it’s a beautiful place,” Skyla chimed as she typed away. She turned her laptop towards Maria who walked over to the table. It was a tourist site for Castle Dracula. Sure enough, it was a beautiful place that offered tours. Maria sat beside Skyla and glanced from the laptop to Skyla.  
“So you’re suggesting I go on a visit?”  
“Well, you said you wanted to learn more about him didn’t you? Can’t think of a better place to go than to his home and castle yeah? Besides, Romania is a beautiful place with wonderful people. It’d be well worth the visit if you ask me. And didn’t you say you had nothin to do this break?” Skyla responded as she crossed her arms. Maria thought to herself. She bit her lip slightly as she pondered. Truth be told Skyla was right. She didn’t have any plans for break. And this curiosity was going to eat at her until she did something about it. One of her flaws… Her curiosity was always a driving force. Maria groaned.  
“... how much do the tours cost?” she finally replied. Skyla beamed.  
“Well, let's take a look!” she chimed. Maria sighed. The two of them spent the rest of the evening researching and finally booked an Air BnB as well as a tour for Maria. Maria laid in her bed that night and just stared at the ceiling. She had her trip booked and would leave tomorrow for a holiday in Romania. Maria sighed. Well… time to see what she could learn.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And thank you for reading my work! This is a story I have had for a number of years and am very happy to show it off. Let me know what you think in the comments and if you have any questions! 
> 
> Well Regards,  
> -Coffee


End file.
